Wedmore C.C
Wedmore Cricket Club was founded in 1850 in the historic village of Wedmore. The origins of Wedmore Cricket Club go back to a meeting in Porch House, West End, Wedmore in 1850 though the first match we have recorded details for took place on 30th July 1858 against Wrington. The Weston Mercury of 7th August 1858 shows complete scorecards of a two innings game. The match report stated that "the whole party adjourned to the Golden Lion (in Wrington) where most present played a 'good innings' ". Clearly the after match socialising was important even then. In the late 1860's and early 1870's Dr. William Glanville led the club. In 1875 Wedmore scored 173 against Theale with Forest Glanville scoring 93, a very high individual score for those days. In 1877 Rev. Sydenham Hervey, son of Lord Hervey, bishop of bath and Wells and grandson of the Earl of Bristol, became vicar of Wedmore. He went on to captain the club for over 20 years. An Oxford and Cambridge eleven played at Wedmore in 1883 with over 300 spectators present. In 1902, William Burrough scored his first hundred for Wedmore and went on to play a handful of games for Somerset. In 1907 he took 90 wickets at 8.5 each. In the same year Fred Curtin took 113 wickets at 7.53 each and another county cricketer, Alfred Crowder, scored 850 runs at an average of 53 including 156 n.o. against Bridgwater. In this period Wedmore were a real force to be reckoned with, regularly beating teams like Weston, Bridgwater, Glastonbury and Street. 1910 was when the new Sports Field ground was opened and Sammy Woods brought an XI, including several Somerset players, for the match to celebrate the occasion. In 1921 Somerset Club and Ground sent a team to play Wedmore captained by Fred Curtin. Wedmore scored 89 and bowled Somerset out for 55, Norman Mapstone taking 7-19, to record a famous Wedmore victory. William Burrough's son Dickie was a regular Wedmore player in his younger days. He went on to play for Somerset between 1927 and 1947 (171 games in all). Tom Williams and Douglas Mapstone (son of Norman) were the key players in the 1940's. 1951 saw the formation of a colts team with Dave Patch as captain. The new pavilion was built in 1968 to replace the old wooden one. Wedmore joined the Somerset League in 1974 and Nick Bennett had a remarkable year with 710 league runs at an average of 78.89. Nick had played for Essex Club and Ground and with ex-Gloucestershire player John Griffiths, plus several other very good club cricketers, Wedmore were very strong at this time. Somerset CCC visited Wedmore in 1975, 1977 and 1981 for various benefit games. The club has gone from strength to strength during the 1990's aided by an influx of gifted players and a strong youth policy. A second XI and a third XI were formed. The 1st XI won Division 5 (1994), Division 5 (1997), Division 4 (1999) Division 3 (2000) and missed promotion from Division 2 (2001) on a technicality. The 2nd XI won Division 5 (1996) and Division 4 (1997). During this period the prolific Simon Boley has frequently starred including winning the Somerset League All Rounder Trophy in 1994. Club Committee *'1sts Captain': *'2nds Captain': *'3rds Captain': *'Colts Captain': Kieran Wall *'Under 15s Captain': *'Fixture Secretary': *'Website Admin': Teams *Wedmore C.C 1sts *Wedmore C.C 2nds *Wedmore C.C 3rds *Wedmore C.C Colts *Wedmore C.C Under 15's Directions to Wedmore Cricket Club :Directions from M5: Take the B3139 through Mark and Blackford :Directions from Wells: Take B3139 through Henton and Theale Category:Cricket Clubs Category:Somerset Clubs Category:Wedmore Cricket Club